


Reverberate

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [38]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, M/M, Mental Link, Oral Sex, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: All Gavin wanted was to enjoy his weekend off, watch some tv, and maybe jerk off a couple of times. He didn't think it was that much to ask for considering his week at work, but somehow the universe delivers two androids to his door step anyway.Except these androids... They come with a proposition in hand. A very interesting proposition.





	Reverberate

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to my reed800 fic Resonate!! Finally we get to see what Nines's favor is gonna be, and poor Gavin, poor, poor Gavin... 
> 
> dedicated to yougei for the endless support and hornyness-- this wouldnt be possible without him <3

The weekend started like any other: with Gavin coming home from work at the asscrack of dawn and promptly faceplanting in his bed. 

A normal occurrence, that. Gavin had a bad habit of pushing it during the work week, putting in long hours just to stay ahead of the game. He’d average maybe four hours of sleep a night, then wake up and start it all over again. The weekends were his time to relax (if he wasn’t called in to fill a shift), and he tended to utilize them for just that. 

So, when Saturday evening came around and he found himself still in his boxers and a t-shirt, eating cereal out of a bowl as some mindless documentary about Arctic foxes played on the TV, Gavin had to think he was doing pretty well with this whole relaxing thing. No appointments, no phone calls, no nothing. Gavin sagged into the cushions of his sofa and kicked his feet back on top of the coffee table. His chipped bowl was balanced on his sternum, his spoon at optimum distance for bowl-to-mouth transference. 

Some milk dripped down his chin when he took a bite. Gavin grunted, licked up what he could reach with his tongue, and rubbed the rest away with the fabric of his shirt at his shoulder. 

This was the height of luxury, he realized. This was what men went to war for. 

_ “Mrauh,”  _ a needy voice mewed. Gavin tore his eyes from the television and looked at the couch cushion beside him. Gavin mimicked the tone of the meow, much to the chagrin of the beautiful lady sitting next to him. A pair of bright green eyes stared right on back, a pink tongue slipping out to lick at a scarred snout. Patently unimpressed, just like always. 

“What do you want, baby girl? You want somethin’?” he asked, holding his bowl tight. Matilda gave another throaty mew and Gavin laughed. Her eyes never left his bowl. “No cereal for you,” he told her, turning back to the tv. Nah, this was his reward. His reward for getting through another week of hell on earth. He’d share some part of that with his leading lady, but right now? This was all his. 

It stood to reason, though, that given his luck and the general state of things that his peace wasn’t meant to last longer than half a documentary. Gavin had nearly finished his bowl of cereal, positively stewing in his own slothly bliss, when there came a noise off behind him. The doorbell gave a jaunty little ring, drowning out the narrator’s soothing voice with an insistent buzz. 

Gavin flinched and held tight to his bowl before it could tip over. “The fuck…” he muttered, glancing over his shoulder as if that might tell him who it was bothering him at eight p.m. on a Saturday. He’d dropped his phone inside the cushions hours ago, so maybe someone was stopping by? But nah, who the fuck would? He was notoriously hard to reach on his days off if he didn’t want to be bothered. Everyone worth having his number knew it too, so it couldn’t be that. 

Best to just ignore it then. He settled back into the couch and wiggled until he was comfortable again. It was probably the mail guy with a package or one of the neighbors wanting to borrow a cup of sugar. They’d get bored and go away—

_ Ring. Ring.  _

His brow twitched and he spooned himself another mouthful of cereal viciously. They’d get bored and go away eventually—

The doorbell rang again. 

A vein in Gavin’s temple began to throb. He stared even harder at the television screen, willing himself to stay calm, to keep watching. Clearly not a neighbor if they were being this fucking obnoxious. A salesman then? Did they even still have those these days? God, they were fucking insistent. But… they’d go away if he just held on. Those fucking assholes always did. They always got bored after the first few rings went ignored—

_ Ring ring ring ring. _

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Gavin shouted, standing up so fast that he nearly upended his cereal bowl in his lap. He tossed it onto the coffee table a little harder than he probably should have; milk sloshed over the brim, dripping down the side to form a milk ring he really didn’t want to clean up. A low, opportunistic meow cut through the air, telling him he might not get the chance to. He ignored it for the moment, turned on his heel, and leapt over the back of the couch. The bastard outside the door knocked next, acting like they’d die if he didn’t answer. “I’m fucking coming! Jesus fucking hell, you know I’m a cop, right? This is disturbing the fucking peace—”

He threw open the door and promptly closed his mouth so hard that his teeth clacked together. His head tilted back, up, up, up. “The fuck do you want, Nines?” he asked, staring his fucking partner in the eye. “Who the fuck told you where I lived?”

Gavin expected to hear Nines rattle off some excuse about accessing his files at the precinct or asking Tina or Fowler. What he didn’t expect was for Nines to stand aside and reveal another fucking android hiding behind him, standing on his welcome mat with wide, brown eyes and a guilty little smile that told Gavin something awful was about to happen.

“That would be my fault, Detective Reed,” Connor said quietly, his fingers still hooked into the hem of Nines’s jacket. And not his normal jacket, either. No, both bots were dressed down, shockingly enough, wearing civilian wear that Gavin had never seen them in before. Over their shoulders were slung dark, unassuming bags. “Please pardon the intrusion. Nines requested we come here together.”

Gavin wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. To be frank, his brain was stuttering on the sight of them in blue jeans too much to help him out. Nines let out a sigh and touched his fingers to Connor’s bare wrist, the flesh bleeding away where they connected. Their LEDs cycled yellow, then blue. Gavin grunted as Nines pushed into his home without another word, letting himself in as if he had been invited in. 

Connor was quick to follow after him, the edge of his bag clipping Gavin on the way in. What on earth did they need bags for? What the fuck kind of visit was this supposed to be? “What the… Wait, is that an overnight bag?” Gavin shot, closing the front door since it didn’t look like they planned on leaving anytime soon. “The fuck is going on here?” He wasn’t sure if he could articulate just how much he didn’t want them in here, now of all times. 

Dark brown eyes glanced back at him over a shoulder. Connor gave him a soft smile that didn’t soothe him enough, setting his bag down on the couch. “It was Nines’ idea,” he said again, nodding towards the taller android. “And in our defense, we did text you first.”

“Ah. Yeah, didn’t get that text.” Gavin made it a point never to let coworkers come over. Sure, he’d brought Connor home with him after that club op, but they’d been more focused on each other than on looking around at Gavin’s decor, or lack thereof. Something tight wound itself into a ball in the pit of Gavin’s stomach as he watched Nines waltz around the living room and kitchen as if he owned the place. 

Normally he felt territorial about having others in his space. This was his home after all, and he rarely opened it up to other people. He couldn’t even recall the last time he had people over beyond Connor that one time, and he was quick to kick some junk under the couch when both androids had their backs turned. The place wasn’t a mess, per se, but it wasn’t what Gavin would call up to standards when it came to entertaining guests. 

Pfft.  _ Guests.  _ More like intruders. 

“Oh, Matilda!” Connor cooed suddenly, wandering into the living room to snatch the cat from the coffee table. Her mouth was covered in milk, a stray corn flake stuck to her chin that Connor was quick to brush away. He brought the purring cat close to his face and rubbed her head against his chin. “Gavin, why are you feeding her cereal?”

“Shit, Tildie, you fuckin’ fatass,” he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Traitor too, given how she loudly she purred in Connor’s arms. She’d only met him a couple of times and she already liked him that much. “It’s not like I put that down for her, she’s got her own fuckin’ food,” he said, glaring off at something else, anything else but his fucking tabby cat cozying up to his occasional fuck buddy. “Is someone going to explain to me what the hell is going on—”

It was then that he noticed that his other guest hadn’t been static. In fact, Nines had begun to wander towards the cracked door of the bedroom. Gavin pushed away from the couch and grabbed Nines by the bicep, dragging the android away from the door with a grunt. “Don’t go in there?” he hissed, a bit surprised that Nines was letting him manhandle him at all. “Seriously, what the fuck are you two doing here?”

Nines answered him with an unimpressed look that absolutely smacked of their working relationship at large. He didn’t try to shake off Gavin’s hand, though, or try to pull away. “Connor,” Nines called out, avoiding Gavin’s eye. “You said you’d explain.”

“No, I told you that if you wanted it, you needed to tell him,” Connor replied as he ran his fingers down Matilda’s back. She wiggled free, jumping from his arms onto the back of one of the easy chairs. His LED flashed yellow for a split second, and Gavin could guess why. They’d fucked there the morning before he took Connor in with him to work. Soft brown eyes rose to meet Gavin’s. “Gavin won’t say no to you.”

“I might,” Gavin muttered, more to be contrary than serious. He looked at Nines and gave his arm a shake. “Someone needs to fucking answer me already.”

Instead of shaking himself free from Gavin’s grip, Nines leaned into it a little. His LED was a fixed circle of yellow, his discomfort real. “I…” He closed his mouth, looking to Connor helplessly. When Connor did nothing but smile encouragingly, Nines let out a sigh and looked at Gavin. “I would like… to proposition you.”

Gavin furrowed his brow. He dropped Nines’s arm to cross his own, resting the weight of his body on one leg. “Proposition me with what?” he asked, drumming his fingers on his arm. “If you had work shit then just leave it for Monday.”

“You owe me a favor,” Nines stated, looking at Gavin as if he were missing something. “I’d like to call it in now.”

Gavin snorted and looked at Connor who had busied himself trying to coax Matilda out from beneath a chair. “The fuck is he talking about?” he demanded, and Connor glanced up, hand still outstretched and fingers wiggling enticingly to a cat Gavin already knew wouldn’t budge. “What favor?”

“Did you forget, Gavin? I told you the night we had our mission at the club that Nines stated you owed him a favor for his help in assuring our coitus went uninterrupted by our coworkers.”

The ease in which he said it made Gavin want to choke on his tongue. He settled on flushing hotly, glaring at Nines. “Holy shit, you were serious about that? The fuck do you want, then?” This was so fucking embarrassing. 

The ghost of a pale blue blush settled along the arch of Nines’s cheeks. “I told you already,” he said, looking at the floor. “I wanted to proposition you.”

Gavin’s lips parted, the words on his tongue ready to be let loose, but then the meaning struck. It struck with all the weight of a sledgehammer, and Gavin promptly lost his breath, his sense, and all semblance of composure. He gaped openly at Nines, then turned on his heel to grab Connor from the floor and jerk him onto his feet. 

“What the fuck did you tell him I’d do?” he hissed, nearly yanking Connor off the ground entirely. “Did you tell him I’d let him fuck me?”

Connor closed his hands over Gavin’s on his collar, that placid little smile curling his lips prettily. His LED didn’t even have the decency to turn yellow for an instant. “Of course not, Gavin,” he said sweetly, leaning in to press a kiss to the underside of Gavin’s jaw. “I assured him that you wouldn’t turn him down if you were approached with a proper offer.”

“An offer for  _ what?”  _ Gavin snarled. 

“A threesome,” Connor said easily, so easily in fact that Gavin dropped him from the shock. “We came here to ask if you would be interested in having the both of us.”

A dozen things ran through Gavin’s mind. How Connor knew what a threesome was led the charge, followed swiftly by the idea of Nines,  _ Nines,  _ of all people lusting after him enough to ask for something like this. Gavin took a step back from Connor and turned woodenly towards his bedroom door. He pushed past Nines and made a beeline for the cigarettes he kept in the nightstand for emergency situations. This felt like an emergency. This felt like… Holy fucking shit, he didn’t even know what to call this situation. 

Of course, Connor and Nines followed him inside. That was just how androids were, and Gavin couldn’t be surprised by it when he turned around, hand shaking as he thumbed the faulty lighter towards the cigarette between his lips, and found them lingering towards the door. Connor had his hand wrapped around Nines’s, squeezing it gently as a show of comfort. 

“Gavin, you shouldn’t smoke,” Connor said, wrinkling his nose when the lighter finally caught. 

“You shouldn’t show up unannounced at—” He glanced at the bedside alarm clock and winced at the hour. “At fucking 8:29 p.m. asking for a fucking  _ threesome  _ between me and my fucking partner.”

Connor furrowed his brow. “Is there a socially acceptable time of day we should have aimed for when asking for that?” he wondered, looking at Nines questioningly. 

“Not that my information servers can find,” Nines murmured, shrugging his shoulder weakly. 

Gavin sucked in a lungful of smoke and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. He’d told himself he wouldn’t smoke inside, Matilda didn’t deserve that kinda shit in her lungs too, but fuck. He let out the breath before his eyes began to water, and then snuffed the barely used cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand. Just a taste. That’s all he got, and it was all he needed right now. Just enough to calm him down. 

He inhaled and exhaled a few more times before addressing them again. Calm. He was perfectly calm now. Better than before at any rate. 

“Why.” Gavin looked at them each in turn. That was the biggest question he needed answered. Why someone like Nines wanted something like that with  _ him  _ of all people. 

Connor nudged Nines’s shoulder, still holding his hand. Nines lifted his head and managed a few seconds of eye contact before drifting back towards the wall. “Because,” the android said, dripping sheepishness enough to taste, “I was curious.”

“About what? The birds and the bees?” Gavin ran a hand down his scruff and slowly moved back towards the door where they stood. Lingering by the head of the bed made him feel like a cornered animal, and he sure as shit wasn’t that in his own home. “The fuck could you be that curious about to ask for something like this?”

Nines looked at Connor helplessly. Connor sighed. He patted Nines’s shoulder with his free hand. “I didn’t tell you the night it happened, Gavin, but I was connected with Nines that night in the club. I intended for it to be just a communication link, but certain things seemed to have… bled… through the link.”

Gavin stiffened. He suddenly regretted snuffing his cigarette so soon. “What kind of things?” 

Connor’s smile sent Gavin’s heart racing. “Sensations,” he said, rolling his head to rest it against Nines’s shoulder. “Feelings. Nines felt a lot of what I felt to a lesser extent. But… it was enough that he was curious about what we were doing. He approached me at work, and it’s taken me this long to convince him to broach this topic with you.”

Nines had his head turned towards the wall, artificial muscles locked so tightly that the sinews stood out in stark relief against his neck. Gavin swallowed, feeling his dick twitch in his boxers. He’d assumed Nines knew what he and Connor had done; Hell, he even figured he might have heard, but… he’d felt it too? Jesus. 

“So,” he croaked, “now Nines wants me to fuck him too.”

“Only if you’re amenable to it,” Connor said, nodding his head. “He requested my presence as a… comfort to him. I’m more experienced in this than he is, so if you would be up for it, we would appreciate it.”

“And if I’m not?” 

A pause. Nines slowly turned his head, eyes fighting to meet Gavin’s. Gavin had never seen him this uncomfortable before. He never would’ve pegged Nines for the shy type, but it was clear now that he didn’t respond well to unfamiliar situations. 

“If you say no,” Nines said quietly, “I’ll ask you repay the favor in a more professional capacity at work.”

Yeah, definitely shouldn’t have given up the cigarette already. Gavin stared at Nines, then looked back to Connor. His dick… was unfortunately already decided when it came to this conversation. “What are you expecting from me?” he asked, because it was too late to pretend he wasn’t interested. He was. He really, really was, but there had to be rules to this. There was no way in hell this was just no-strings attached sex with two of his coworkers. Two  _ android  _ coworkers, one of which he was already fucking. 

This time Connor answered readily. They’d discussed this already. “We would appreciate you lending your guidance as this is Nines’s first time. He already experienced your way of doing things through me the first time, so he is aware of your proclivities and preferences. We aren’t opposed to more of the same.”

Gavin’s eyes went wide. He could tell what that meant, even beneath Connor’s professional tone. They wanted him to dominate them, to call the shots and… His face burned. They wanted everything he had to offer, even if it wasn’t exactly nice. 

“That sounds… acceptable,” he said, voice a little choked. No surprises, nothing weird. Just two insanely attractive androids on his dick at once. “I can do that.”

Nines brightened. Not outwardly, but it was there. His posture loosened, his shoulders lifting the way a dog’s might when it heard its owner on the other side of the door fumbling with the lock. “You’re accepting?” he asked, squeezing Connor’s hand with what had to be excitement. 

Gavin bobbed his head. “I guess I am…”  Seriously, what the fuck had his night become?

Connor let go of Nines’s hand. His fingers moved to his throat, loosening his tie. “Great,” he said, nudging Nines with his shoulder. “Then let’s begin.”

“You’re—” Gavin’s voice cracked like he was fourteen again. He cut himself off and swallowed, trying again. “You’re both serious about this,” he managed, watching them undress without hesitation. Connor, sure, he expected that sort of ease. He’d done that here before, so why would he hesitate? But Nines? Gavin couldn’t fucking wrap his mind around it. Big, cool, aloof Nines with his judging looks and dismissive comments about Gavin’s work ethic, the speed in which he did things… Don’t get him wrong, Gavin was interested as hell, but… Shit.  He shrugged out of his jacket easily, unbuttoning his shirt with fingers that moved nearly too fast to see. 

“We are,” Connor answered for the both of them, giving Nines an out. One he looked like he needed, honestly, given how he was folding his clothes so carefully with his eyes locked on the floor. “Is there any way you’d prefer to begin, Gavin? Would you like us to get you hard?”

Gavin wanted to laugh. He wanted to grab the nearest pillow and scream into it because they thought he needed  _ help  _ getting hard. He settled on running a hand through his hair and settled on the edge of the bed, palming himself through his boxers. “Be my fuckin’ guests,” he said, the first invitation they’d gotten from him yet. He couldn’t quite tear his eyes from the sight of Nines’s bare ass. He’d probably be giving them plenty of other ones before the night was through, especially if that ass were on the table.

Nines glanced at Connor. Connor looked back at him. They were talking, Gavin gathered, about what to do. Nines didn’t know what to do in this kind of situation, so he assumed he’d be relying on Connor’s experience a lot tonight. Gavin made himself comfortable and yanked down his boxers, stroking himself as he waited. His cock was hot and hard, already a little flushed at the head. 

He snorted. God, they thought he needed  _ help.  _

Connor took Nines gently by the arm and tugged him towards the bed. Gavin spread his thighs pointedly, raising a brow as they slowly knelt at his feet. Naked as jaybirds, Nines as skittish as a colt. What was he getting himself into? Connor looked eager enough, and Nines— Fuck, Nines was licking his lips sneakily, stealing glances at the cock waiting for him in Gavin’s loosely clenched fist. 

They looked so similar.  _ Like a perfect pair _ , Gavin though, hindbrain latching onto the idea in the way it was wont to do. Like sexy fucking sluts who wanted nothing more than his dick between them. Even now their pretty pink tongues were sneaking out, their lips looming closer, wanting it so obviously but unsure if they were allowed to act on it just yet. Gavin gritted his teeth and struggled not to give up just yet. Connor had been the one to turn Nines onto this; they clearly wanted him to take the reins, and he sure as shit wasn’t about to let them down on that. 

Gavin drew his fingers through Connor’s hair first, curving his palm around the base of his skull to tug him closer. Connor purred, his eyes falling shut. “You want it, babe?” Gavin murmured quietly, tugging on his hair until he shivered. Gavin glanced at Nines, saw how he looked left out, and he reached out with his other hand to hold him the same way. “What about you?” he asked, rolling the pad of his thumb along Nines’s full bottom lip. “Just look at your fucking mouths, all pretty and pink. You want to suck my dick? You want to see what all the fuss is about?”

Nines closed his eyes tight. His LED flashed yellow. “Please,” he whispered, voice so quiet it nearly went unheard. He cracked open his pale blue eyes, lacing his fingers with Connor’s atop their knees. “Please let me taste it.”

“Oh, baby,” Gavin growled, dick twitching not even an inch from their mouths. He yanked hard on their hair, jerking them that last bit of space so they could pretend they didn’t want it as much as they clearly did. “Fucking do it already.”

Their mouths descended as one, and Gavin found he really, really wasn’t ready for it. 

In his defense, he wasn’t sure how anyone  _ could  _ be. Two drop dead sexy androids, wanting his dick together? Fuck that, that was wet dream fodder and nothing else. Or at least it had been. Gavin hissed and tried not to close his eyes as Connor suckled the tip of his dick between his silken lips and Nines the base. Gavin’s knee jerked reflexively. He bit out a swear and made fists with his hands in their hair. 

Two pairs of eyes glanced up at him. Gavin forced his lips into a grin, one that probably showed a few too many teeth to look kind. “How long have the two of you wanted this?” he asked, voice rasping like sandpaper against wood. “So fuckin’ eager. You wanted this so bad. Bet you imagined sucking my dick like this at work.”

Connor rolled his eyes as Nines averted his. Their mouths didn’t pause for even a second, though, and Gavin let out a deep, rolling laugh as the two of them moved a little faster. Maybe they were hoping to distract him. Maybe they just liked sucking dick that much. Either way, they were good at it. Connor had a skill born from practice, and Nines had good ol’ plain enthusiasm. It suited them for their prospective areas, at least. Connor bobbed his head, deep throated him as if he were nothing, while Nines focused on lapping at his balls, the base of his shaft, sucking and mouthing at him in a frantic need to taste, to please. 

“Oh, fucking shit, babe, that’s so good,” Gavin groaned, spreading his thighs wider to give them more room to work. “You like it? You guys like the taste of my fucking dick? Bet it’s the best you’ve ever had. Pfft. I  _ know  _ it’s the best you’ve ever had,” he said, tugging pointedly on Nines’s hair. God, he couldn't get enough of those cool blue eyes on him like this. Nines was so aloof at work, always criticizing him, getting under his skin about this or that. “Just look at you. You thought about this all the damn time, didn’t you? Bet you ached for my dick down your throat every time I ordered you around.”

Nines’s LED cycled yellow, flickering between it and blue, fighting with himself to deny it. He sucked helplessly on Gavin’s balls, closing his eyes with a shiver. Gavin yanked on his hair, dragged him closer until his nose was smashed against his hip. The android shuddered then and flickered red, a pathetic moan vibrating through Gavin’s dick in response. 

This was… almost too fucking much. Too much stimulation, too much blatant submission from an android he thought didn’t even know the meaning of the word. Connor groaned around his throatful of cock and Gavin swore loudly, yanking them both away before he lost it then and there. No doubt they’d fucking love it if he came all over their slutty fucking faces, but he couldn’t afford to end the fun this soon. 

No, he’d fill them both up in a different way.

Gavin gasped for breath for the moment, forcing himself to calm down. Nines leaned into his hand and Connor wrapped his fingers around Gavin’s wrist, pulling it out of his hair so he could fucking suck on Gavin’s fingers. Gavin let him do it for a minute or so. Just a minute. He didn’t have the breath to make him stop. 

“On the bed,” he wheezed, jerking his head to make sure they got the message. He pulled his hands away—Connor’s lips gave a wet  _ pop  _ when he did—and scooted back. He yanked his shirt off and threw it off in a corner, kicked off the boxers still clinging to his ankle, and then laid himself flat against the mattress. When no one else moved, Gavin propped himself up on an arm and stared at them expectantly. “Figure out who’s goin’ first,” he said. “I sure as shit am not picking.”

It was almost funny how wide their eyes got. They must not have really thought this through then. Connor looked at Nines and Nines wilted back, looking as helpless as he probably felt given his unfamiliarity with the whole concept of sex in general. Gavin sighed and rolled his eyes, flopping back onto the bed. His dick was so hard that it was beginning to hurt. 

“Just pick already,” he growled, voice a little harsher than he’d intended it to be. “I better be inside  _ someone  _ in the next thirty seconds or I’ll—”

He didn’t get to finish his threat, which was probably good since he wasn’t sure what he could even threaten given the situation at hand. 

“Nines can go first,” Connor cut in before Nines could get out the words. He turned towards Connor and Connor gave a cute little shrug, leaning in to kiss his fellow android’s cheek. “I’ve already sampled it, so it’s your turn.” He glanced past Nines’s ear and met eyes with Gavin. “I’ll take mine once you’ve had your fill.”

For some reason that made Gavin sweat a little, and not necessarily in the good way. Maybe being eager hadn’t been the wisest thing. He hadn’t really imagined ever having a threesome outside of the occasional dream or porn-fueled fantasy. To be honest, the thought was a bit… intimidating. They both wanted his dick, and that meant Gavin had to keep it up long enough to satisfy each of them. That was… 

Gavin gave a nervous laugh. Despite his mounting concern, his dick had never been harder. Connor coaxed Nines to his feet and pushed Gavin flat along the bed. The mattress dipped as they joined him on it, and Gavin couldn’t stop shivering each and every time their soft, warm skin brushed against his own. Nines tossed a thick thigh over his hips, straddling him at Connor’s behest. A sheepish look had taken up occupancy on the android’s face. He wouldn’t meet Gavin’s gaze. Couldn’t, maybe. Gavin was beginning to gather that he was shy. 

“You uh… You’re into this, right?” Gavin asked, shifting beneath the careful weight of his partner. His dick was standing at attention, desperate for the warmth hovering above it, but Gavin wanted to be sure. Sex was all about reading your partner’s body, seeing what they liked and didn’t like. Nines was… a lot harder to read than most, but it wasn’t an excuse to plow ahead without double checking. 

Clear blue eyes finally met his. Nines flushed a pale blue and looked away, nodding carefully. His cock was hard and dripping a little against the thatch of hair on Gavin’s belly. “I want this,” Nines said quietly. Connor lined himself up behind Nines, giving him a reassuring kiss to the shoulder that had him sighing. “It’s just…” He trailed off, unable to finish. 

Connor hooked his chin over Nines’s shoulder. “He hasn’t done anything like this before,” he clarified. Nines gave a sigh of relief, nodding along as he closed his eyes. “Forgive me for making you wait, Gavin, but I think it’d be best to get him used to the sensation before we start. It can be overwhelming the first time.” 

Gavin swallowed dryly, hot all over at the thought of what that might entail. “Be my guest,” he croaked, making himself comfortable. He had a feeling they were about to put on a show. 

“Thank you,” Connor murmured, turning all his attention to Nines. He wrapped his arms around his waist, his fingers moving between Nines’s trembling thighs to prod at his entrance. Every few seconds his knuckles skimmed the head of Gavin’s waiting cock. “Nines?” Connor whispered, kissing the android’s ear as he dipped his fingers inside. “How does that feel?”

Nines’s cheeks flushed a pretty, pale blue, and he shivered, closing his eyes. He didn’t seem capable of answering beyond a loud, choked keen, so he lifted a hand and grabbed Connor around the wrist, his skin bleeding white to open a link. Gavin sucked in a breath of air just as their LEDs turned yellow. God. God fucking damn. His breath escaped in a sharp hiss when something warm began to drip onto his thighs. Was that…?

“Already wet,” Connor smiled, pressing a kiss to Nines’s slack jaw. He stuck his fingers in to the knuckles, rocking it in and out, getting Nines accustomed to the new feeling. Gavin threw back his head and fisted his hands in the sheets, almost as affected as Nines. Jesus... Nines. Fucking  _ Nines  _ was dripping lube from his ass in anticipation for his cock. Dreams really did come true. 

“Do you like that?” Gavin grunted, wanting to hear him say it. Not just that… not just to Connor, through that link. He wanted to hear what Nines had to say out loud, hear him say it in his smooth, low voice. “Does it feel good? You gonna be good for me when I get you on my cock?”

Nines shuddered, bearing down on Connor’s fingers as he began to move, seeking out more, harder, faster. “Y-Yes,” he whispered, gripping Connor’s arm even tighter. “I want it. I want you to feel good too.”

It was so hard to believe Nines knew what he was saying right now. He’d fucking… Christ, he’d fucking heard Connor back in the bar, felt everything through their remote link that he’d done to the smaller android, and he’d been curious enough about it all to seek it out like this for himself despite his obvious nerves. Gavin lifted his hands and gave those thick, beautiful thighs a squeeze, wishing he’d known sooner. Hell, he wished he’d known that night. To think, he could’ve had Connor  _ and  _ Nines in that grimy, disgusting bathroom. He could’ve taken them both home with him that night, had them here, had them  _ screaming.  _

“I’m going to fuck you so fucking hard,” Gavin snarled, so worked up by the thought that he could barely keep himself in check. He looked at Nines and shook his thighs until those blue eyes looked back. Gavin grinned a toothy grin. “You want that, babe? You want my fat fucking cock in your ass?”

If they’d been at work… Oh, God, Gavin would be eating outta a feeding tube if they’d been anywhere but here when he said shit like that. Nines wasn’t known to be the friendliest android around, and he sure as shit didn’t have the same threshold for dumbassery as Connor. But that was fine, Gavin thought, because it worked for their casework. 

Here, however, Nines didn’t seem to mind it so much. His flushed cheeks darkened even more, his LED a furious yellow that told Gavin just how much he wanted all he was offering. His grip tightened on Connor’s arm, tight enough to make the plastic creak. Connor’s hand stopped its rapid movements. 

“Are you sure?” Connor whispered, kissing Nines’s cheek sweetly. “We can wait if you’re not.”

Nines shook his head, glancing at Gavin sheepishly. “It’s fine,” he said out loud, rising up on his knees to get off Connor’s fingers. He hovered pointedly over Gavin’s dick. Warm lube dripped from him like rain, speckling Gavin’s thighs. “I think I’m ready.”

Gavin nearly choked on his tongue. 

“You sure?” he wheezed, tightening his grip on Nines’s thighs. Nines may be ready, but was Gavin? Was he ready to be ridden by his big, intimidating partner? 

Nines bobbed his head, pressing his ass to the head of Gavin’s cock. Connor, helpful little fucker that he was, was kind enough to hold his dick in place for him as he slowly,  _ glacially,  _ began to lower himself onto Gavin. 

Gavin stopped breathing.  _ “Holy fuck,”  _ he mouthed, shaking from head to toe. It was entirely like Connor yet nothing at all, like he’d expected it to be this wet, this hot, this tight, but was still unprepared to have reality seat itself on his dick as if it wanted nothing more. Nines stared ahead with knitted brows, LED red, lips trembling as they struggled to form the words—

“It’s…  _ perfect.” _

Now, Gavin had been on the receiving end of plenty of comments regarding his dick. Its size, ability to function, whether or not it had some latent connection with his brain— He’d heard it all, or so he had thought. Perfect? His dick was  _ perfect?  _ Gavin would’ve rolled his eyes at that if they hadn’t been busy rolling back into his head because  _ fuck, _ Nines was tighter than a vise and not moving any lower. 

“Isn’t it?” Connor said, proving that he too was fucking delusional or at the very least starved for choice when it came to viable dicks to ride. The android sidled up close to Nines’s side, dipping his fingers down to feel where hot flesh met artificial wantoness. “It’s the perfect size and shape for our model. I know you’re bigger than me, but the placement of our internal sensors should be approximately the sa—”

He didn’t get to finish. Nines dropped himself down onto Gavin’s dick in one heart-lurching move, spearing himself deep. His cry cut through Connor’s careful explanation, but that was probably for the best anyway. Gavin didn’t really want to hear about how his dick just so happened to be expertly formed for optimum android stimulation. He’d rather see it in action, and Nines, clever little thing that he was, seemed to feel the same. 

“Nines, you’re projecting so loudly,” Connor laughed, pressing his forehead to Nines’s shoulder as he embraced him. 

Gavin blinked the sweat from his eyes, looking at Connor carefully. “What’s he, uh, saying?” he managed to spit, his brain whiting out around the edges when Nines got it in his head to clench as he dropped down next. 

Connor licked his lips and came around to Nines’s front, tossing a thigh over Gavin’s hips to press his chest against Nines’s. He kissed Nines carefully, distracting him, and only turned to look at Gavin once Nines was holding him too. “He thinks it’s perfect, like he said,” Connor told him, LED flickering yellow as he rubbed himself against Nines’s front. “That I was right, that he doesn’t blame me for eschewing the operation to feel this good. That he…”

He trailed off there, his cheeks going blue. “Nines,” he whispered, looking up at the bigger android. “You don’t have to do that.”

“What? What’s he want?” Gavin asked quickly, so fucking curious he could barely contain himself. 

Connor’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. Entirely unnecessary given what he was, but they were growing more and more human every day, and the little gestures came with the territory. “He wants me to feel good too,” he said quietly, voice just a mumble. “He wants you to fuck the both of us.”

Gavin looked over Connor’s shoulder and saw how Nines was trying to hide his face even as he rode Gavin’s dick harder. So fucking shy, holy shit. Gavin swallowed and sucked in a harsh breath, nodding his head weakly. “Y-Yeah,” he muttered, smacking at Nines’s thighs to pull off. Easier said than done, that. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Excitement had both of their LEDs cycling yellow and blue. Connor leaned into Nines and coaxed him to get up, and once they were off of him, Gavin managed to sit up and rise to his feet on shaky, weak legs. “Bear with me on this,” he said. “This is gonna take some creative thinking.”

Creative thinking. Ha. That was a word for it. This was probably the most perverted thing he’d ever done. Gavin bit down harshly on his lip as he moved them into position, laying Connor’s smaller body out on top of Nines, chest to chest with their asses on display. When their cocks met, they nearly forgot what was at hand; Connor whimpered and Nines whined, and they rutted against one another furtively, impatiently. Their entrances were both dripping lube, loose and tempting, and Gavin stroked his cock weakly as he looked at them both like that, trying to figure out which to go for first. 

“Do me,” Connor whispered, lifting his hips higher to give his ass a little shake. “Me first.”

“No, me,” Nines pressed, furrowing his brow as he tried to do the same. Laid out on his back as he was, he couldn’t quite get the same angle. All he could do was spread his thighs wider, everything on display. 

“You already went,” Connor muttered, running his hands down Nines’s arms to lace their fingers together. The skin on their hands bled away; they gasped as one and stopped trying as hard to get Gavin’s attention. Connor sighed and rolled himself against the body below. Nines closed his eyes and bared his throat to Connor’s lips. 

Gavin wasn’t an expert on androids despite being partnered with them, but he knew well enough what a link looked like. Logic would imply they could share more than just thoughts between it, and Connor had said before that Nines had gotten turned on playing third wheel to their bathroom fuck. The moisture in Gavin’s mouth dried up as he moved himself closer, rolling his dick against the cleft of Connor’s ass. It earned him twin sighs, twin gasps, and two sets of eyes on him as they felt the feeling together. 

“Guess it doesn’t really matter who goes first,” Gavin chuckled, pressing the tip of his cock to Connor’s entrance. It slipped inside with no semblance of resistance. “God, you two are so fucking kinky.” He sank deeper and watched them throw back their heads. “I’m gonna- Fuck, I’m gonna ruin you both.”

They couldn’t reply; Gavin didn’t give them a chance to. He shoved in, balls deep, and set the pace to something that didn’t really facilitate much beyond moaning, begging, and the occasional slip of dirty talk that managed to make its way free from Gavin’s lips. And there was so fucking much to talk about. So much that Gavin struggled to find breath enough to say all he wanted to say. Connor’s tight, clenching walls, the perfect lines of his hips beneath Gavin’s hands, the way Nines arched and shivered and twisted as he sought out more of the dick he wasn’t actually getting but still felt as if he was... 

Gavin pulled out of Connor and dove into Nines before they had a chance to complain about the pause. He could alternate like this, fuck one for a bit and then switch to the next without either of them feeling as if they were being left out. He dug his fingers into Nines’s thighs, pounded into him harder— Every time he looked down he could see Connor’s twitching, empty hole dripping more and more lube, acting as if there was something inside him still. 

“Holy fuck,” he wheezed. “Holy fuck, you guys are so fucking hot.” This was like something out of porn, except… not even close. He’d watched a lot of porn in his time—some might say too much—and never in his fucking  _ life  _ had he seen anything half as sexy as this. Something so wholly erotic, like a physical manifestation of his deepest kinks made real. Gavin gave Connor’s ass a harsh slap and felt Nines tighten around him in response. 

He looked towards the ceiling and said a prayer of thanks to God, because just looking at them together made Gavin want to blow his load all over the bed. The way they kissed, the way they touched so casually as if they were just… Fuck, as if they were made to be fucked together like this, like a package deal. Gavin braced his knee harder on the bed and bit a harsh line down Connor’s shoulders, chasing that warm, smooth skin with his tongue. For every touch he gave, both of them answered with sounds of their own. They shared the pleasure between them. Gavin was only one man. He could only do so much. Connor yanked on Nines’s hand and they both threw back their heads, somehow getting the most out of it just like that. 

_ Thud Thud Thud— _

Was that pounding just the blood in his ears? Maybe it was just the sound of his hips striking the meat of Nines’s ass. He really couldn’t care enough to think any harder on it; not when he could be fucking harder, thrusting in faster. Connor and Nines were singing in harmony with every move he made. A high, tight whine for Connor, cut through by Nines’s lower, meeker whimper. God, it was fucking music. Gavin groaned low in his throat, trying to focus on anything else. He was going to come at this rate, and just a look told him that Connor and Nines weren’t anywhere close to being done yet. 

“You fucking like that?” he grunted, gripping Nines’s thick thighs and wishing he could leave bruises behind. That’d show him, wouldn’t it? Giving this massive, sexy android something to touch and remember him by. “God, you fucking  _ love  _ this, you fucking slut. Both of you. Two little cock-hungry sluts come crawling to my fucking door for a taste of my magic fucking cock.”

Connor blushed messily, tossing his head weakly. Nines just kept on whining and whimpering, louder and louder and louder still; he couldn’t deny it even if he wanted to. Gavin tore a hand free from Nines’s hip and dipped his fingers between Connor’s splayed legs. His ass was as wet at Nines’s, leaking slick as if he already had a dick inside him fucking him loose. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he wheezed. Connor rode his fingers desperately, letting out a crackling cry that echoed off the walls of the bedroom. It broke a seal, one Nines must have been painstakingly trying to keep in place. His body shuddered, his inner walls clamping down on Gavin’s dick tightly as he arched, shouted,  _ pleaded  _ for more. 

“G-Gavin, ple—” he tried, too strung out to manage full words let alone sentences. His blue eyes were drunk with pleasure. It made Gavin’s head spin to think he’d been a virgin only a few minutes ago. “Gavin, m-more, please, g-give me more.”

More pounding. More fucking pounding that nearly drowned out those wet, intoxicating pleas. Gavin’s cheek twitched. His dick definitely followed suit too. Connor writhed on his hand, gripping Nines’s like a lifeline as the two of them danced along his mussed sheets. 

Something buzzed, something that wasn’t pounding blood or ringing ears. Gavin tore his eyes from the beauties in his bed and looked over his shoulder. Was… Holy shit, was there seriously someone at his door right now? 

Jesus fucking Christ, how the hell could he have two unexpected house calls in one night? What were the chances of that? “Fuck off!” Gavin shouted over his shoulder, content to ignore them until they left. If it were something important, they could come back later, preferably after he’d gotten off a few times inside these fucking—

“Police! Open up!”

Gavin let out a groan that turned into one of the nastiest strings of curses he’d ever let slip from his mouth. If his mother were here—God fucking forbid—he’d have gotten slapped upside the head and a bar of soap shoved down his throat for good measure. “Jesus  _ fucking  _ hell,” he bit, pulling out to the sound of twin complaints. “I am the fucking police!”

“Gavin,” Connor whined, reaching for him weak, grabby hands. “Don’t stop.” 

Gavin didn’t fucking want to, but he knew better than most that you couldn’t just leave a cop on the doorstep until you finished up. He leaned down and kissed Connor quiet, then Nines too when the android began to whine low in his chest. He pulled back with a reluctant snarl and snatched his boxers from the floor, stepping into them as fast as he possibly could. His dick was too hard to hide, but holy fuck, did he not care right now. He nearly sprinted through the hall, only pausing to grab his badge from the kitchen table. Once it was in hand, he went for the front door, tearing it open as quickly as he could manage.

Surprise, surprise, he fucking recognized the officer standing on his fucking welcome mat. 

“What seems to be the problem, officer?” he asked with faux, breathless cheer as he lifted his badge to eye level. It was just a beat cop, Officer Morgan or something. He rarely shared a shift with him but they’d bumped into one another a few times here and there when changing over. 

Officer Morgan’s eyes went wide. He couldn’t seem to figure out where to look at Gavin. His eyes roved between the badge, Gavin’s face, the obvious state of undress he was in and then over Gavin’s shoulder and into the house behind him. A violent blush managed to darken Morgan’s already dark cheeks. He coughed. It wasn’t subtle. 

“Um… Detective Reed. Didn’t know you lived around here,” he croaked, rubbing the back of his neck. He reached into his pocket and brought out one of the small tablets they used when making rounds, thumbing it on with a swipe. “Got a call from one of your neighbors about a noise complaint. Said they thought, uh… Well, just read it.”

Gavin flipped his badge shut and reached for the tablet. He scanned the report quickly.  _ Residential disturbance after common-courtesy hours reported in Housing sector 6, Palm Ave. at 9:24 p.m.  _ Yadda, yadda,  _ tenant in 3061 called in—  _ “Fuckin’ Mrs. Belanski,” Gavin muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. Of course that old lady was the one who called. Guess her fuckin’ soaps got drowned out by the sound. Gavin looked at Officer Morgan and handed back the tablet. “I’ll keep it down, alright? Didn’t think it was that loud.”

Officer Morgan swallowed and didn’t take the tablet back. He cleared his throat and gestured back towards the report. “It’s not that cut and dry, Reed,” he said, indicating the transcript from Mrs. Belanski’s call. “I can’t just pretend it didn’t happen.”

He had to remind himself not to bare his teeth at another officer of the law. Gavin let out a harsh sigh and turned to the tablet once more, reading further. His eyes went wide when he finally realized what the problem was. “Ah,” he said, voice brittle and cheeks beginning to burn. Apparently the sound of Connor and Nines being fucked within an inch of their lives sounded similar to someone being murdered brutally with an axe. Great. “Yeah, I can see why you can’t. That’s… Yeah.” 

At least Morgan had the decency to look apologetic as he nodded inside. “Is there anyone in the house with you?” he asked, finally taking back the tablet. 

There were. Two people, in fact, but they were currently laid out naked and wanton on his bed, so Gavin  _ really  _ didn’t want to call them out for something like this. Especially in front of a fucking coworker. Jesus, if this got back to the DPD… 

Gavin seized up when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. He may have made a noise of surprise, but it was drowned out by fucking  _ Connor  _ asking in that soft, low voice, “is there something the matter? Why haven’t you come back to bed yet?”

Officer Morgan’s mouth dropped open. 

_ Yeah,  _ Gavin thought a bit manically,  _ that’s fair.  _

Connor hitched his chin over Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin didn’t have the balls to look to see if he was naked or not. The chest against his back was bare, so it wasn’t looking good on that end of things. Connor made a thoughtful noise. “Officer Morgan, badge number 39460. What seems to be the problem? We’ve broken no laws in the time we’ve been here.” 

“Uh… That is… Hello, Connor?” Morgan said, scratching at his head, obviously at a loss. His face looked warm again, his mind no doubt connecting the fucking dots since they were literally plastered against one another right now. “So… I’m not all that sure how to proceed—”

Another body collided with Gavin’s back. Morgan’s eyes were the size of saucers, meaning Nines must have gotten impatient too. “Not that hard to figure out, Morgan. As you can see,” Gavin said through tightly clenched teeth, “nobody is dead, dying, or otherwise murdered. Can’t promise how much longer that’s gonna be true, though.” He turned carefully and glared at the naked androids barely covered by the bedsheets. “Especially if these assholes don’t go back and wait for me to finish this conversation.”

Nines frowned and Connor pouted. They were sharing the same sheet now, Nines having walked into Connor’s open arms before flopping against Gavin’s back. The sight of them together like that was… unfortunately great, so maybe Morgan could understand Gavin’s current situation. 

“What are you waitin’ for?” Gavin growled, pushing at Nines’s hip until he stumbled back out of sight, Connor dragged along for the ride. “Go on. It won’t take much longer.”

“It better not,” Nines muttered, giving Officer Morgan a look that could only be called threatening. Gavin let out a hiss of breath and watched Nines lace his fingers with Connor, guiding him back to the bedroom where they disappeared behind the door. Finally out of sight. Certainly not out of mind, for either of them. 

“Jesus,” Gavin sighed, letting his forehead thud against the door frame. He glanced at Officer Morgan and tried for a smile. “So, uh, we good now?”

Officer Morgan swallowed, his mouth opening a couple times as he tried to formulate a response. In the end he gave up trying at all, and settled on tossing a hand in the air and nodding. “Yeah,” he muttered, a hint of envy in his voice that brightened Gavin’s mood instantly. “Yeah, I think we’re done here.” He cleared his throat and tucked his tablet away. “Have a good evening, Detective Reed. See you Monday.”

Gavin paled. “Yeah,” he echoed, thudding his head against the wood again as Morgan turned to leave. He hadn’t even thought about if word of this would get back to the rest of the precinct. But, knowing those assholes as he did… “See you… Monday. Fuck.” God fucking help him. 

He didn’t end up closing the door until he saw the taillights of Morgan’s car disappear down the street and turn the corner onto the main road. Matilda had grown curious enough to leave the confines of the sofa to see why the door was still open. Her soft, long body wove between Gavin’s ankles, her throaty meow insistent in a way that got him moving. Gavin scooped her up and shut the door, kissing her on the head as he moved back into the living room. 

“I’m fucked if he talks,” Gavin told her, whispering in her chewed up ear. He gave it a kiss and sat her down on top of the couch back, bopping her nose too for good measure, right on top of the scar that matched his. “Why didn’t you take the fall, huh? You think you’re too good to answer the door?”

Matilda blinked slowly and licked the tip of his finger. Gavin deflated and looked behind her. The documentary had ended and the netflix page was back up. His bowl of cereal was no more, but that didn’t really surprise him much. Matilda had licked it clean, eaten all the cornflakes, and then cleaned up the milk mess on the table for him too. Fuckin’ fatass. 

“Guess I’ll deal with you later,” he said, giving his cat one last scritch behind the ears before pushing off the couch. He had two other unruly kittens to deal with anyway. 

He’d be lucky if all he lost was a bowl of cereal once all of this was said and done. 

By the time Gavin made it back to the bedroom, Nines and Connor had gotten back into things without him. Their sounds were audible from the hallway, and when he pushed open the door he was greeted with the sight of Connor on top of Nines, riding him erratically as they laced their white fingers together to share more of the experience. 

“Hey, break it up!” Gavin called out, shutting the door behind him with more force than was strictly necessary. Fuck, he’d been out of the room too long. He hadn’t noticed before how fucking thick the stench of sex was in here. Both androids looked up but didn’t slow their frenetic pace. “Come on, come on, get off,” he muttered, smacking Connor’s ass with the flat of his hand. “Thought you wanted my android-nip dick in your asses, not each other’s.”

Connor spasmed, fucking  _ moaned,  _ and shakily lifted himself off Nines’s dripping dick. He collapsed on top of Nines instead of rolling off to the side, lifting his ass expectantly as he looked over his shoulder. “You took too long,” he whined, clinging tighter to Nines’s hands. 

“We got impatient,” Nines echoed, and though he wore his supposed need better, his voice didn’t hide an inch of his fracturing control. It crackled at the edges, weak and threaded with a keen only barely held at bay. He shifted below Connor and spread his thighs wide. His own hole twitched and dripped with slick. “Please. Get back to it.”

Gavin swallowed hard. He shouldn’t have worried about getting it back up after the embarrassment from before, because just a few seconds of exposure to all of  _ this  _ had that seen to easily. But who to fuck first? Connor had given up on looking at him, waving his ass imploringly to do the begging for him. Nines, put in the less opportune position as he was, worked hard to entice, straining his thick thighs to spread himself as wide as he could possibly go. 

He couldn’t fucking believe he had two top-of-the-line more-expensive-than-God androids competing with one another to get his dick first. 

Gavin let out a tight breath and looked to the ceiling for just a minute. He’d been wrong before, he realized.  _ This  _ was what men went to war for. 

“How about we try something different?” he offered, smacking Connor’s ass again for good measure before crawling back onto the bed. He threw himself down onto his back, snapping his fingers when Connor and Nines just stared at him in disappointment. “Come on, I don’t have all day,” he barked, gesturing to his dick. “One of you get back on.”

Gavin laughed as the androids scrambled into motion. Connor slipped on the sheets and Nines wrestled with him to keep him there, both vying to be the first to sit on his cock and neither wanting to think about what the other might do until their turn came. Nines, big as he was, won the tussle. He pressed down hard and hooked a thigh over Gavin’s hip, dropping onto his cock faster than was strictly safe just to make sure he got on it before Connor could pick himself back up. 

“No fair, Nines!” Connor complained, sitting upright with a cute little pout on his flushed face. “You already got it before!”

Nines’s LED cycled yellow, and then— 

“Oh my God,” Gavin wheezed, laughing too hard to contain himself. “Did you just google that?”

Nines had his tongue out, sticking it out childishly as if to taunt Connor for being too slow. He retracted it quickly enough once he started moving. A low, purring sort of moan came out instead, strangling Gavin’s laughter in his throat as the pleasure rolled over him in a wave. 

“What about me?” the one left out mumbled, Connor crawling closer with white-tinged hands to feel the pleasure however he could. He looked so pitiful that Gavin couldn’t help but snag his thigh in his hand and tug him away before he could link back up with Nines. 

“Sit on my fucking face,” Gavin growled, tugging and yanking and coaxing Connor into straddling his chest. 

“Sit on it? Gavin, what?” 

Gavin groaned and braced his feet on the bed, bucking into Nines furiously. “Jesus, don’t ask questions. Just fucking do it,” he snarled, dragging Connor higher, the slick coating his ass and thighs sticking to Gavin’s chest hair with every drag of their skin. It was hard to focus on getting him in position. Nines was doing an admirable job of distracting him, riding his dick like he owed it money, but Gavin was determined and Connor was desperate, so in the end they managed to get his cute ass within range of Gavin’s tongue. 

“Gavin,” Connor whimpered, giving out a shudder as Gavin kissed that little mole next to his entrance. 

“Do your little link thing, babe,” Gavin grunted. He kissed his entrance squarely next, loving the weight of him like this. “I think Nines is gonna love this.”

Connor made a sound that sounded like agreement, and Gavin felt the weight shift above him as he leaned forward to grab Nines’s hands. Connor moaned lowly, his hips rolling against Gavin’s lips and tongue in time to the thrusts he gave to Nines. Gavin tasted the thin lube, felt the soft, warm touch of artificial skin against his own. He flattened his tongue and prodded it against Connor’s ass, and let out a moan when he managed to slip past the ring of muscle and fuck into him the way he so craved. 

“Ah, Gavin,” Connor cried, bearing down on his face as if he wanted to smother him to death with his ass. “Gavin, Gavin, more, please.”

More? He wanted more? Oh, Gavin would fucking give him more. 

Connor yelped when Gavin grabbed him by the hips and spread his ass wide. He licked a line from beneath Connor’s balls to his hole, dipping his tongue inside furiously as he lifted his hips into every breath-stealing bounce Nines gave in his lap. Both androids were a mess of sounds, of lube that kept pouring down Gavin’s chin. He’d fucked women who didn’t get this wet, and he wasn’t sure how much more could come before Connor ran out entirely. 

“You wet fucking slut,” Gavin groaned against Connor’s skin, dragging his scruff against his ass. Connor cried out some high-pitched whine, listing forward into Nines’s arms. “You like this? God, your ass is so fucking good. Gonna eat your fucking ass until you beg for me to stop.”

To his surprise, Nines was the one who responded to that. 

“Gavin,” he groaned, his low, wrecked voice dragging against Gavin’s ears like velvet. Gavin was met with the sudden, unbearable need to see what expression he wore, and he forced himself away from Connor to look around the side of him, staring up at Nines still balanced on his lap. Nines stared back, his eyes half lidded and mouth open, chin wet with saliva he hadn’t been able to swallow. “Gavin,” Nines gasped, his cheeks flushed, his expression fucking… fucking intoxicating. “Gavin, I wanna come.”

“You wanna come, babe? You wanna come on my cock for me?” Gavin sucked in a breath and gave Connor’s ass a slap, one that made the two of them whine as one. 

“Please,” Nines cried, throwing back his head. 

“Gavin, don’t tease,” Connor echoed, twisting himself to look at Gavin with watering eyes. His lips wouldn’t stop trembling, and his LED flickered between red and yellow. Close then. They were so close. 

If they didn’t want him to tease, he wouldn’t. He’d give them everything he had left.

The only warning Gavin bothered to give them was the tightening of his hands on Connor’s hips and the bracing of his heels on the mattress. Not much, to be honest, but they were past the point of patience, of niceties, of anything beyond getting off and getting off good and hard. Gavin gritted his teeth and rocked upwards with every ounce of strength he had left, spearing Nines hard enough to make the android seize up. Connor let out a warbling, pained sound, and Gavin did it again, again, and again and again, hammering him right in the spot where it counted most. Not just for Nines or Connor. For him too. The friction was deadly to his self-control, the wet, sloppy sounds of his lube-slicked cock and Nines’s dripping ass filling the air. His balls slapped harshly with every thrust he gave, and even as Gavin’s eyes crossed, he yanked Connor back onto his face, tongue-fucking him hard enough to send all of them over the edge in one fell swoop. 

It came faster than he could defend against, punching him hard enough to stagger. Bright white washed over his vision, remaining even when he closed his eyes against the onslaught. Gavin fucked himself through the orgasm. He filled Nines to the brim until it was impossible to tell what was lube and what was cum. The white mixed with black; fuck, couldn’t breathe, not enough air,  _ shit— _ He tore his face away from Connor’s ass, sucking in air as Connor pitched forward and dragged himself into Nines’s arms. Connor let out a soft cry, one that Nines echoed. 

Red flashed behind Gavin’s eyelids. He tore them open just in time to see twin circles of red light cutting through the air above him, followed by broken, crackling moans and an enormous wave of heat emanating from the bodies above him. 

They were coming, he realized. They were coming together, holding each other as Nines drove himself down on his cock to milk the pleasure for all it was worth. 

“Jesus fucking hell,” Gavin wheezed, his dick giving one last twitch before slipping out of Nines’s fucked-loose hole. White clouded his vision. Too good. That felt entirely too fucking good and he wasn’t sure how anything else after this was going to compare to having two sexy, submissive androids on him, begging him to let them come. 

At least the two of them seemed to feel the same. Maybe that meant they were in for an encore later. Once Gavin remembered how to move, that was. 

Gavin collapsed into the sheets and felt two more resounding thuds follow him down a few seconds later. Connor fell first, then Nines. They both rolled into him, crowding his space and pressing flush against his body. Connor threw a leg over Gavin’s thigh; Nines leaned closer to rest his head on Gavin’s shoulder. If Gavin had the breath to complain, he might’ve. It was fucking hot like this and the added weight on his chest made it even harder to catch his breath. 

“Clingy little fuckers, aren’t you?” he grunted, closing his eyes as his body began to wind down. Fuck, he was going to be feeling that for awhile, wasn’t he? At least a week, maybe more. His thighs burned and his neck ached. Next time they did they, they were sure as shit doing all the work, not him. Fucking androids, lazy pieces of sh—

Something wet and soft cut off Gavin’s thoughts before he could continue. He cracked open an eye and saw two bobbing shocks of dark hair, felt the scrape of a tongue against his chin and another at the junction of his jaw and neck. “Oh, come on,” Gavin groaned, trying to shrug them off. “I can’t get it up again. Don’t even fucking try.”

Their laced fingers tightened on Gavin’s stomach. Connor broke away from his cheek to look at him, letting Nines keep on licking at his neck. “We know,” the android murmured, rolling his head on his shoulder lazily. His LED was still yellow. Must still be enjoying his afterglow then. “We’re just cleaning you up a little. It’s the least we can do.”

“Cleaning me…” Realization hit Gavin faster than a bullet between the eyes. The tacky slick had dried on his skin somewhat, so he hadn’t noticed, but… “Oh, holy shit,” he hissed, running a hand down his face as Connor rejoined Nines in licking clean the mess they’d made while sitting on his face. He’d been wrong to say he couldn’t get it up again. His dick didn’t get the message and, even if it did, it sure as shit wanted to prove his common sense wrong anyway. 

“You guys really don’t let up, do you?” he wheezed, forcing himself to suck in a breath of air and let it out slowly. It probably wouldn’t kill him to go again, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t be hazardous to his health trying. He brought his hands up and laced his fingers through both bots’ soft hair, tugging their heads away until they couldn’t lick anymore. It was… unreasonably cute, that. Their expressions were so dazed, and even Nines had his tongue lolling out of his mouth, a whine building in his throat at being denied his ministrations. 

Gavin kissed Nines first. Something deep and slow, something that soothed Nines into a languid mood that silenced his whining once Gavin pulled away to do the same to Connor. Nines laid back down at watched them kiss, and Gavin tried to hate the feeling of being watched like this. He failed, but then again, he hadn’t had much hope he’d succeed anyway. He broke the kiss with Connor once the android had closed his soft, sweet brown eyes. Gavin melted into the bedding and tugged Connor down with him, shifting until both androids were equally against him, their interlocked, white-coated hands still laced in an unbroken link. 

Their LEDs went blue a few moments later. Gavin blinked slowly, watching them relax even further. “You good?” he asked, struggling to stay awake. It was barely ten but after all of that fucking, he felt more than ready to call it a night. 

Connor stroked his thumb over Nines’s knuckles. Nines blinked like a cat, purposeful and lethargic. “I think that was satisfactory,” Nines reported in a rather weak, crackly voice. Got his voice box fucked loose, probably. “We’ll see about verifying our findings in the morning.”

Connor made a noise of assent. “True,” he said, nuzzling his cheek against Gavin’s pec. “It’s always prudent to verify before making a ruling.”

Gavin stared up at the ceiling and heard himself make a weak, pained sound. “We’re doing this again?”  _ In the morning?  _ How the fuck was he going to survive doing all of that  _ again?  _

“Good night, Gavin,” Nines said in lieu of an answer. The fucker was smiling. Gavin could see it. 

“Night, Gavin,” Connor echoed, putting himself in standby mode before there was a chance to argue. Within four seconds the room was reduced to complete darkness. The only light came from the red, blinking light of his alarm clock on the bedside table, the LEDs dimmed to conserve power. 

Gavin stared at the ceiling above his head, whimpering to no one in particular. 

So much for a relaxing weekend. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed that!! it certainly was a thing. if you liked it and wanna, leave a comment letting me know! and if youd like to see more dbh debauchery, check me out on twitter @tdcloud_writes! until next time <3


End file.
